Les amoureux de la grande ourse
by Nain Testin
Summary: Un choix infernal pour Sora. Review please!


Les amoureux de la grande ourse. Autrice : Nain testin ( c'est pas parce que mon pseudo est débile que je sais pas écrire des histoires tristes !) Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
Chapitre 1 : Je ne sais plus.  
  
Il n'a toujours pas appelé. Je me demande s'il m'appellera un jour, cet abruti de Taï ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle comme ça ???? C'est mon petit ami après tout. Enfin on ne se voit presque jamais mais c'est mon petit ami. Quand il n'est pas au football, il fait la fête avec ses « potes » ! Et moi, alors ???? Je suis quoi ???? Son bouche-trou ! Voilà ce que je suis ! Et puis, il y a aussi cette imbécile de Mimi, avec sa phrase typique « Ca va lui passer ! C'est l'adolescence ! » C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! J'en peux plus ! Est-ce que je l'aime toujours ??? J'en sais rien. En tout cas, j'ai pas l'impression que lui il m'aime encore. Tiens, le téléphone sonne. C'est sûrement pas Taï. Faudrait peut-être que je décroche. Ca c'est une bonne idée Sora ! « Allô ? » « Salut, Sora. C'est Mimi. » « Salut Mimi » « Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? Il y aura tout le monde à part Matt qui n'a pas voulu venir. Alors ? » « Oh non j'ai pas trop envie. » « Taï sera là. » « Et alors ?! » « Ben rien. Bon ben je vais te laisser alors. » « C'est ça. Salut ! » Bon, maintenant que j'ai raté ma seule chance de m'amuser ce soir qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si j'allais me promener ? C'est une bonne idée ! Il est 18h00 et on est en plein hiver, il va bientôt faire noir je pourrai regarder les étoiles. J'irai sur la colline où il y a toujours plein d'amoureux qui s'embrassent. Bon je prends ma veste, un mot pour maman et je pars vers la plus haute colline de la ville.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Aussi belles que tes yeux.  
  
Brrrrrrrr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ce soir ! Tiens, j'aperçois déjà la colline ! Heureusement qu'elle est tout près de chez moi ! Bon maintenant que je suis devant je ne dois plus reculer. Une voix peu enthousiaste que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille me tira de mes songes. « Salut, Sora. T'es pas chez Mimi ? » « Oh ! Salut Matt. Non j'avais pas trop envie de m'amuser. » « Moi non plus. Tu allais monter ? » « Ouais histoire d'aller regarder les étoiles. » « Je peux t'accompagner ? » « Ben ouais. » Matt, le plus beau gars de tout le lycée, la rock star la plus célèbre du monde. Le meilleur quoi ! Mais bon je suis avec Taï et je suis, en apparence, heureuse avec lui. J'ai bien dit en apparence parce que pour ce qui est de l'intérieur, c'est pas génial. « Voilà, on y est. » « Qu'est-ce qu'elle sont belles ! Tu trouves pas ? » « Elles sont aussi belles que tes yeux, Sora. » Hein ? Il vient de me faire un compliment là ! J'ai pas rêvé quand même ! Mon dieu ! Je me sens devenir rouge comme une tomate même plus rouge si c'est possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on répond dans ces cas là ? Ah ouais, il faut changer de sujet ! « Ca te fatigue pas d'être célèbre ? Je veux dire d'avoir toutes les filles qui te collent tout le temps ? » « Bien sûr mais on s' y fait à la longue. Il y a un banc là-bas, on va s'asseoir ? » « Si tu veux. »  
  
Chapitre 3 : T'as vu ? On voit la grande ourse.  
  
J'ai chaud tout à coup ! Assise sur ce banc avec le mec que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir ! Mon dieu mais je deviens folle ! De lui sûrement ! Pense à Taï, Sora, pense à lui ! Mais non ça ne marche pas ! Le prénom de Matt me revient sans cesse en tête. Serais-je en train de tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de mon petit copain ???? Mais non c'est pas possible ! « T'as vu ? On voit la grande ourse ! » « Ouais c'est beau. » « Sora. » « Hum ? » J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que ses lèvres se collent sur les miennes. Si j'avais su que ça ne se passait pas que dans les films les trucs comme ça, je serais venue sur la colline tous les soirs. Et me voilà à la place de tous les amoureux qui m'avaient dégoûtée auparavant. Je suis peut-être en train de vivre le plus beau moment de toute mon adolescence. Je voudrais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais même les meilleures choses ont une fin et voilà qu'arrive le moment de séparer nos lèvres. J'ai presque envie d'en pleurer. « Je te raccompagne ? » « Je veux bien. » Je n'ai jamais vu un trajet aussi silencieux. Et quand je dis silencieux, je suis encore gentille. Je devrais plutôt dire mort ! On pourrait presque entendre les mouches voler. Enfin s'il y en avait parce que là on est en plein hiver ! Nous voilà arrivés chez moi. Et le moment de nous séparer lui aussi est arrivé. Mais c'est la vie et je l'oublierai bien vite cette soirée. Comme j'ai oublié toutes les autres où le mec m'a brisé le c?ur quelques jours après. Enfin, on ne se refait pas. « A une prochaine fois, Sora. » « Salut Matt. » Mais comment il peut faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Ce garçon est bizarre. Mais il l'a toujours été. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher maintenant.  
  
Vous voulez savoir qui Sora va-t-elle choisir ? Alors... Review please ^________________^ !  
  
A plus.  
  
Nain testin. 


End file.
